Rain
by Mistress Xandria
Summary: This is a song fic to the song "Bring on the rain" I'm resubmitting it.. hopeing to get more reveiws


Hey everyone..... It's Xan!!!!!! Some of you may know me from a poem or my sailor Moon story.... ((sorry that it's not really good... I wrote it about a year ago)) Well, here is my first song fic!!!!! It's a Chi Chi/ Goku song fic.   
This is after Goku is dead... and Chi Chi is finally being able to live with the fact he's gone, and that she has 2 children.   
The song I don't believe has been released, but I have the CD. It's Bring on the Rain by JoDee Messina with Tim Mcgraw. It's off JoDee Messina's Burn Cd!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this.  
I don't own this song... DBZ.......  
Oh yeah... Gohan is like 8 or 9 or heck even 10 in this story instead of like 13. soooo you can ummm deal with that fact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bring on the Rain ~~~~~~~ by: Xan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chi Chi awoke at about 6 am. She looked over at her alarm clock and it was flashing 12:00. The power had gone out. Chi Chi got out of bed and walked to her window. As she looked out a single stroke of lightening flashed. Then in the distance there was a loud BOOM of thunder that woke up Goten. Chi Chi waited a minute hoping he would just go back to sleep. Goten didn't go back to sleep. Chi Chi went to his room, changed his diaper, and still he wouldn't stop crying. Finally Chi Chi decided to get a bottle. Another flash of lightening hit, taking out all the power.   
"Oh Great!!!" Chi Chi complained. She stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. Chi Chi grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet and filled it to 4 oz. with warm water. She soon finished making the bottle when she felt two arms grab around her leg. It was Gohan.  
"Mom, I scared," Gohan whined.  
"It's ok Gohan. I just have to go give this bottle to Goten. Then me and you can come down here and watch the storm ok?" Chi Chi explained.  
"OK..... Can I come with you?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure," Chi Chi said as she started to walk up the stairs. She walked into Goten. room, and he was back to sleep.  
This was the only good part of the day. Chi Chi went to go take a shower and the hot water was gone. Then she went to go take Goten. and Gohan to Bulma's when she remembered Bulma had gone on vacation.  
"Uh can this day get any worse?" Chi Chi asked herself. Indeed it did get worse. She went to go drop off the boys at Krillians. Then is was off to work, but her car broke down in the middle of the street. She was about a mile from work so she decided to walk in the down pour. When she got to work about an hour late it was closed due to power outages. She called a cab and went to Krillians.  
"Hey Chi Chi. What are you doing here so early?" Krillian asked.  
"The diner was closed," Chi Chi answered.  
"Well, what happened to your car?" Yamcha asked.  
"Ummm..... It broke down. It's in a shop right now," Chi Chi explained.  
"MOM!!!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
"Hi Gohan," Chi Chi said as she hugged her young child.  
"Mom, can I go train with Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
"Ummm... Let me think about it ok?" Chi Chi replied. Gohan nodded his head. "When are you training Piccolo?"  
"Well, as soon as Gohan can," Piccolo explained.  
"Well, I guess Gohan can go as long as you take care of him Piccolo," Chi Chi agreed. Piccolo agreed.  
"Thank you Mom!!!" Gohan cheered. Piccolo and Gohan walked out of the door and flew to where ever they were going to train.  
Chi Chi went home with Goten. She walked into the house and every light was on. "Fuck!!!!" she paused. "Well, I guess the power is back." Chi Chi put Goten. in his playpen. Then she went around turn off all the unnessary lights. "Well, I should probably make dinner." Chi Chi thought as Goten began to cry. Chi Chi searched the cabinets and the fridge, but all she found was some canned soup. She look at her watch, but it was way to late to go get anything else. Chi Chi made the soup and shared with Goten.   
After getting herself and Goten ready for bed, Chi Chi finally laid down to cry the day away. There was a slight wind, and Chi Chi could swear she could hear a song playing.  
  
~*  
Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away   
somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost, but not the war  
~*  
  
Chi Chi awoke sweating from a bad dream. "It's was just a dream Chi Chi... It was only a dream," she told herself. Again she hear the pleasant breeze, and the same song.  
  
~*   
Cause Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the Rain  
~*  
  
And at that the clouds started to pour down big drops of rain.  
  
Chi Chi woke up the next day with a major sinus headache. "Fuck the rain," Chi Chi bellowed as she took two allergy pills. She heard Goten crying in the next room.  
"Gohan can you get him," she screamed, but there was no answer. "Well, duh Chi Chi get your head on straight. Gohan is with Piccolo." Chi Chi rolled out of bed and went to Goten.   
This day was just as bad if not worse than the prior day. As Chi Chi was on was on her lunch break walking around it started to rain. It started as just a couple drops, but soon they all started falling down.  
  
~*   
It's almost like the hard times  
circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start  
coming down  
~*  
  
Chi Chi walked over to a small quiet park and fell to her knees. "Goku why? Why did you leave me here with your two children all alone? Why am I here and you gone? Why?" Chi Chi cried out. "I loved you so much, and then you left. I loved your silly personality. I loved that goofy smile. I loved how at night you would hold me tight and keep me warm. I loved the way you would just stuff your face and forgot that we ran out of money to fill the fridge up again. GOKU WHY??" Chi Chi fell down and cried. She just laid there crying through the rain, the thunder, and the lightening. For a moment she almost stopped breathing.  
  
~*   
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing ---  
But I'm not dead.... No  
~*  
  
Chi Chi heard a mother with a crying baby in a stroller, and all she could think about was Goten. "Chi Chi get up," the wind blew. It was the voice of Goku. Out of the blue Chi Chi saw Goku kneeling beside her.  
"Goku?" she questioned. He only nodded. He then bent down and kissed her cheek.   
Goku whispered in his crying wife's ear, "Don't give up my love, don't give up." And with that he disappeared. Chi Chi sat up with a new hope.  
  
~*  
Cause tomorrow's another day   
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain  
~*  
As the rest of the day went on so did the rain. When Chi Chi got home she took care of the groceries and made dinner. After that she went to bed only this night she didn't cry a tear.  
  
~*  
No  
I'm not gonna let it get me down,  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not going to lose any sleep tonight  
~*  
  
Chi Chi slowly fell into a deep sleep one that she hadn't had in many months. And for the first time since Goku had left, Chi Chi wasn't afraid. Again she heard the soft song of the wind.  
  
~*  
Cause tomorrows another day  
and I am not a afraid  
So bring on the rain  
  
Cause tomorrow's another day  
and I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain  
~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::crying in the back ground:: Hey again. ::sniff sniff:: This is Xan. Wasn't that story sad?? Well, It was my best yet. So if you want more of me REVEIW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Love,  
Xan  
  



End file.
